Steven Claus
Steven Claus is Appearance Personality Roles Gallery Trivia * He is often mistaken as a villain, this is false since he did not do anything evil. * Steve’s goatee is in the shape of a Christmas tree. * It is revealed that Steve has hacked highly secure military database to inform the HOHO’s databanks. * Steve’s voice can be heard in all the HOHO’s and HOHOPads. * According from “The art of Arthur Christmas“ book, Steve inherited is intelligent and a calming personality from his mother. * Steve’s Santa suit is redesigned into Versace Armani. * Steve has the Christmas tree logo all over his military attire and the bottom of his boots. * Steve loves to drink espressos. * Steve lifts his pinky whenever he drinks a beverage (which of course all fancy and the rich people do and since he thinks that he’s a CEO himself) * On one of his flashcards one of the titles say "take over Easter", possible that Steve may have history with the Easter Bunny himself or his son. * Steve's contact list are: **1. Lapland hair **2. Santa Claus **3. Peter **4. The S1 **but now has five due to Arthur now being Santa Claus. *In one Steve's contact it's says Lapland; Lapland is an actual town in Finland where Santa Claus village is; it's possible that it‘s a secret town in the film‘s universe and that Steve goes there for the hair salon. *It appears that Steve doesn’t have any friends at his age, as shown on his contact list. *Steve‘s eye is shown to twitch. *Both Steve and grandSanta don't seem to be fond of the elves: Steve is annoyed, disgusted, and creeped out by the elves showing or talking about their inappropriate love urges. *During the missed gift session, it appears that Bryony wants Steve’s attention (formally); showing that female elves also want his attention as well. *Steve shows us that he’s not into elves, even if they are females. *Steve seems to be a fan of Versace clothes line. *Both Steve and Arthur are the only male Clauses who've have not said any sexist or inappropriate things about women, showing that both brothers respect women and both have shown to feel uncomfortable when someone speaks negative about them. ** Though not a Claus, Ernie the elderly elf told Steve that he can’t rush the signalator and had to play “her” gentle while at the same time he is seen inappropriately twisting two black key (referencing them to be nipples) in front of Steve, which of course he is not comfortable with. *Steve’s room along with the whole North Pole base and the S1 is voiced by a woman’s computer voice. This could be a reference of Steve viewing the North Pole base as a big corporation (since big businesses corporations do have a computer‘s voice to make announcements or to warn danger, mostly female voice). *Steve is the only Claus family member to have the woman’s computer voice in his bedroom, once he touches the icon on his HOHO screen, she can be heard saying things like: “lights out”, “curtains” or anything related in his bedroom to him (though some fans are wondering why Steve is using this voice and not his own voice in his room) **It might be a reference of him not having a wife. *In the Art of Arthur Christmas book, It's been revealed that during reading the job article Steve would've applied to either the British railways or FedEx. * The reason why Steve hates kids is because kids are the ones who keeps getting his father's attention and neglecting him and Arthur *For some reason Steve likes to wear his boots while on his bed. *According from the Art of making Arthur Christmas, Steve's bedroom is a mix of a rich boy's room and some Asian Feng Shui. *Steve has become popular with the female fans. *It has been shown that Steve feels very uncomfortable whenever Peter tries to be flirtatious towards him. *During the film Steve has been showing a lot of references of his bachelor status: **Steve's bedroom has the whole bachelor décor going on, there‘s even a lava lamp which is one of the many popular items that single men would have in his room or pad. **Steve is seen still fully dressed in his military uniform while sitting or laying on his bed. It’s usually what single men do, sleeping on the furniture fully dressed. **Steve is very protective of the S1 and gets angry when someone's tries to take it or damages it. Very similar how any single man would react if someone is taking his new fancy car. Cultural Reference *During his chatting with Arthur from the HOHO, Steve is shown grinning, a smile that is similar to the Grinch's smile from Dr. Suess’s “How the Grinch stole Christmas”. *Steve shares the same first name with Wonder woman's love interest, Steve Trevor, which is coincidentally both characters wear military attire. *Steve shares the same name with founder of Apple inc l, Steve Jobs. ** Both have invented phones and tablets. *The way Steve finds Peter's flirtatious towards him to be annoying is an accurate reference of the main villain whom always has a gay sidekick who is infatuated with him or her. *Steve’s appearance is similar to a British celebrity, Paul Hollywood. *The Christmas tree logo that Steve design shares a similar style to the Apple Inc’s logo. *Steve may have inspired the main villain of Warner Bros 2016 animated film “Storks”, Hunter as both characters share some similarities including having assistant admirer. *Steve is very similar to King Julian from DreamWorks franchise Madagascar : ** Both characters even have a male character admirer ** Both are vain. **Both just want his parents attention and approval. ** Both Steve and Julian do find his assistant useful at times but mostly finds him annoying. ** Both Steve and Julian do notice that the male admirer do have feelings for him but ignores it and doesn't return these feelings due to many reasons (as seen in the movies). * Steve shares many similarities with E.Aster Bunnymund a character from another DreamWorks animation film, "Rise of the Guardians": **Both take great pride of their holiday **Both seem to dislike the opposite holiday that shares some similarities: Steve hates Easter and E.aster hates Christmas. **Both don't like kids (however E.Aster slowly to care for children later on) Category:Arthur Christmas Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:One-Dimensional Brats Category:People